Still lost in your eyes
by Rouge.Cagalli
Summary: It's been a year since the war ended. Memorial services for the fallen war heroes make Murrue's heart wrench. She fights the tears. Life just isn't worth living without Mwu.


_**Still lost in your eyes**_

_Murrue x Mwu_

_The cold war between EA, Zaft Forces, and the Orb Union has ended. Lives have been sacrificed. Blood has been shed. Tears have been cried. Yes, a lot has been given just to attain the peace everyone dreamed of. And now, the whole galaxy has regained the serenity long gone. The coordinators and the naturals finally learned to set aside their differences and co-exist. The galaxy could never be more perfect. No, not anymore…_

Memorial services have been given to those whose lives have been lost during the war. And most especially, to those who gave up their lives to end the bloodlust. Mwu LaFlaga was one of these heroes. He died trying to protect the Archangel and everyone in it, and he succeeded in doing so. That is why he was considered as the greatest of them all.

_Our dreams have come true, Mwu,_ Captain Murrue Ramius, the former flight commander of the Archangel was trying hard to fight the tears. She had to be strong for everyone else. She was not the only one who grieves at the loss. Everyone does.

"Lieutenant LaFlaga was a very courageous pilot," Kira Yamato began his eulogy. "He always jumps in to save all those in need. He was also one of the first people in the Archangel to treat me as one does another. Not as a coordinator. Not as an enemy. But as a comrade-in-arms. I think and hope that his example would be followed by everyone. He is … indeed … a hero…"

And with those words, the former pilot of Freedom broke down in tears. He was comforted by his twin sister, Cagalli who was next in line for the eulogy. Kira cannot continue any longer. He was escorted by his best friend, Athrun, back to his seat.

Murrue, though trying to pay attention to Cagalli, was drifting off back to the last time she held her beloved Mwu in her arms, as he did her. They were in front of the Strike Gundam. He was about to go outside and help Kira stop the EA and Zaft from destroying each other. She was in tears back then but he was there to wipe them away.

"_Don't you remember?" _he asked her with the same warm smile he always had in his lips. _"I am the one famous for making the impossible possible!"_

But Murrue didn't want him to go. She feared for his life. She looked at his crystalline eyes and started, _"But what if…"_

Mwu didn't let her finish. He captured her lips in a warm kiss. Murrue's eyes widened in shock and more fear. Was this his way of saying goodbye? Was this the last kiss they were going to share? But as he wrapped his strong arms around her, all the doubts and fears drifted away. She closed her eyes slowly and kissed him back. Mwu always had a way of stealing her pain. He did not even need words. Just his warm embrace was enough.

"_I promise I'll come back,"_ Mwu drew back his head but still held her close. _"I'll come back to you. Your arms are my home now, Murrue…"_

The next thing Murrue knew, his back was slowly flying away and away from her. He boarded the Strike Gundam. And that was the last she saw of him.

"_I knew I can make the impossible possible…"_

And those words were the last she heard from him before the blinding white light swallowed him and HE WAS GONE.

Murrue shook her head vigorously. The memorial services were done. Kira has also recovered from his fit a while ago. She was the only one left sitting. Everyone else was getting ready to go. Twins Cagalli and Kira approached her.

"Murrue-san, are you okay?" Kira asked her, his eyes still bloodshot. "You look as though you're not yourself since the memorial services began."

Murrue nodded her head, "I'm alright, Kira. Thank you for your concern."

"Okay, if you say so…" the young ensign said.

"Captain," Cagalli said. "No need to fight the tears. I know I'm not one to say that but I lost someone dear too. I lost my father. And you know, crying helps."

"No," Murrue replied. "No need to cry, Cagalli. I can manage."

One by one, the guests headed for home, leaving Murrue. Everyone else had someone waiting for them. And someone coming back to them. All except her. She had none. She loved a man once though. A man who also was part of the Earth Alliance Forces. He was the one who gave her the pendant she has been cherishing. He loved her back. But he died in battle. Since then, Murrue preferred to live alone and to stand alone. The trauma of valuing someone very much but then losing him in the end made her an anti-social. And she has been solitary ever since. She never thought her heart would open up again to someone. But Mwu made his way there even without her knowing it. She thought of him as a man with a boy still residing deep within him. And he thought of her as a girl trying so hard to become the strong woman everyone hopes she would be.

Murrue approached the high cliff. The ocean reached up to the horizon. It looked so entrancing as it was placid.

"Mwu!" she cried out to the ocean. "Why did you break your promise?"

Tears trickled down her cheeks. The ones that have been longing to fall down. Tears of sadness and inconsiderable pain. She misses Mwu. She loves him. But he's gone now. Never to be seen. Never to come back.

She felt her legs weaken as she fell to her knees in tears. She cried and cried and cried. Somehow hoping that by some miracle, his hand would tap on her shoulder and tell her that he has returned just as promised. But no. No Mwu LaFlaga came.

From where she knelt, the ocean just below her was in view. Peaceful and blue. So peaceful and blue. Just like his eyes.

_Mwu, _Murrue thought to herself as she weakly tried to get up on her feet. _I love you. And I always will. If you cannot return to me, then I shall come to you._

By some mysterious way, she felt drawn to the blueness of the ocean. With every step she took, the memories of her Mwu seemed clearer and clearer. She walked to the very edge of the cliff and with one fell swoop, she was slowly falling …

_Isn't it a funny thing, Mwu? _Murrue was speeding faster and faster into the ocean's surface. All she could see was blue. _I can no longer see you… but I still get lost in your eyes…_

_**The End**_


End file.
